USUK Easter Hunt
by ArthurJones93
Summary: Alfred comes up with an Easter hunt for Arthur, what's going to be at the end of the hunt?


Arthur Kirkland woke up at around is usual time on that of Easter morning, he didn't open his eyes as he stretched to the other side of the bed to hold his boyfriend Alfred Jones for a bit before he woke up fully. Alfred and himself had been dating for a few years now and though Alfred had agreed to move in with him, Alfred hadn't proposed yet, and that (in all honesty) worried him a bit.

But when he felt the spot for his lover, it was empty.

Arthur opened his eyes to see that Alfred wasn't there, instead in his place he saw a small colored egg on the pillow of his missing lover. He made a curious look as he grabbed the egg, when he picked it up it felt lighter than others, he looked at the egg more and saw small words that said, '_break me._'

Arthur raised a brow and did as the words said, he broke the egg as careful as he could so that no shells could be found later on in the bed. When he got the egg open there was a small note inside, he took the note out and saw that it said.

'**Hey babe, this is a little treasure hunt I figured I wanted to try out, and trust me, you will want to play this. These notes will have riddles, and probably joke or two. I know you can handle this. Your first clue: (not trying to be mean, honest) go to the place that you are always trying to cook.**

**Let the hunt begin!**'

Arthur thought for a moment, '_A place that I always-..._' Arthur then huffed as he figured the note was talking about his cooking. So he got out of bed, got dressed and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

Once he was in the kitchen he thought for another moment of what the note said, and figured that he should check the stove, being that that is the place he always makes his scones. Sure enough when he looked in the stove he found anther colorful egg, he broke it open to find the next clue inside.

'**Alright babe! Since you found the next note here's your first riddle: You are the sign for water and I am the sign for earth, together we make mud!**'

"Water? Earth...mud...my garden?" Arthur mumbled to himself. He went outside and noticed that the weather was actually very beautiful that day in England, then he went to look through his garden.

He walked through his garden and tried to think of anything that Alfred usually said that would give him a hint of where the next clue might be. "_You're so beautiful Artie, even a beautiful rose can't compare to your beauty._" Arthur blushed remembering Alfred say that. He walked over to his rose bush and looked carefully through it, he looked under the bulk and saw the next egg.

Arthur took it out of the bush and cracked it open to look at the next clue. '**Why do cowboys always die with their boots on? So they don't stub their toes when they kick the bucket!**' Arthur looked at the clue a bit more confused than the last one. "Cowboys?" Arthur mumbled to himself. He thought again to think of a time where Alfred had mentioned anything about his cowboy days after he declared his independence.

He remembered Alfred saying where he put all of his old cowboy stuff, in the attic. Arthur started to head back into the house, '_This whole bloody thing better be worth it in the end._' Arthur calmly walked upstairs to look for the box that had what he was looking for.

When he got up to the attic a sudden wave of nostalgia hit him. He smiled warmly as he walked through the many boxes filled with both happy and sad memories. He looked at the writing on each box to try and find the one that he was looking for, while looking for the one with the next clue he knocked over a box that was right behind him and spilling everything out of it. "Oh, bloody hell." He said as he went to pick it back up, he stopped when he saw that the box held all kinds of pictures of him and Alfred when the American was younger and loved him in a different way.

Arthur gave a sad smile remembering those times, '_Funny how then he loved me only as a brother...and now...heh..he isn't my brother anymore...but my lover instead, funny how things change like that._' Arthur spent about an hour or so looking through the old pictures until he remembered what he was originally up there for.

He gently put the old photos away back in the box and the box to the side, he finally found the box he was looking for and opened it up. He looked through the box some and found Alfred's old cowboy hat, he picked it up and found the egg underneath.

He cracked it open to find the next clue, '**My life can be measured in hours, I serve by being devoured. Thin, I am quick. Fat, I am slow. Wind is my foe.**' Arthur had to take a moment to think about his one. He thought closely about each line, mainly the last one. "Wind is my foe...who of what's foe can be wind? …A fires foe is wind...but where would a fire be?" Arthur thought and thought.

He came with the conclusion that it was probably in the fireplace in the sitting, or as Alfred would call it, the living room, so he left the attic and headed downstairs. When he got there he looked in the fire place for the egg, but what baffled him was the fact that none was there. He sat by the fireplace for a moment, he brought out the clue and thought about it again.

'_Thin...thick...fast...slow...devoured..._' This whole thing was starting to give him a headache but he figured Alfred would never leave him alone if he didn't finish it, so he pressed forward. Arthur sat there thinking and thinking till he finally got it, "Candles! And the only candles I and Alfred know where they are are in the library upstairs!"

As Arthur started to head upstairs he looked outside and noticed that the sun was already going down. '_How long have I been doing this stupid thing?_' Arthur thought to himself as he continued upstairs. When he got to the library he looked in the drawer where he knew he out the candles. He would use the candles when he wanted a little light but not too much light during those time when he just wanted to relax and read.

When the opened the drawer he saw that the candles were gone, but just as he thought he found the next clue. '**The more there is the less you see. What am I?**' Arthur thought for a moment, mostly about what Alfred would make a clue like that for, '_the more there is, the less you see..._' Arthur thought to himself. "Maybe he means the basement?" Arthur asked no one in particular.

He began to head to the basement and it was fully dark, he tried the light switch and it wasn't working. He looked for anything to use for light, he looked to his side and saw a flashlight with note on it, '**Your on the right track babe, keep it up!**' Arthur grabbed the note and put it with the others in his back pocket.

Arthur took the flashlight and headed down into the darkness of the basement, '_I wonder how Alfred even handled coming down here himself to put the note._' Arthur then stepped on something and heard it crunch, he flashed he light downwards to find the crushed remnants of the egg he was looking for, '_He may have had to courage to bring it down here but not enough to find a clever hiding place for it._' Arthur thought with a slight chuckle.

When he found the note it read, '**What could that be in your pocket?**' Arthur looked at it curiously and felt his pockets for anything. And true to the notes word he found a folded photo in his other back pocket. He looked at the photo and it looked like a photo of something, like the camera was right under it.

Arthur pinched his nose for a moment while he thought of where the picture would have been take at. The photo was something white and it looked like a bunch of what looked like lights around and in it. Arthur sighed and decided to get something for his head before he continued this "treasure hunt" that Alfred had made for him on Easter day.

Arthur got to the bathroom upstairs and took a pill for his head, and when he looked at himself in the mirror he decided to change before he did what he hoped was the last of this little hunt. After changing he grabbed the picture and tried guessing where it was, "It looks kind of like the gazebo out in the garden..."

Arthur sighed and headed back outside to find his, hopefully, last clue.

When he got back outside he breathed in the evening air, the sun was almost out of sight by this time, so Arthur walked to the gazebo, and saw a small yet fairly tall table in the middle holding the egg, but this one wasn't colored like the others, it was just plain white.

Arthur made sure by taking out the photo and comparing it to the ceiling of the gazebo, and sure enough, there was the match. So Arthur picked up the egg but when he did he heard a slight rattle inside.

It surprised him but he figured this was the treasure that Alfred was trying to give to him. He carefully, even more so than the others and out came a gold ring with two blue emeralds on both sides of the green emerald in the middle and a note.

Arthur gasped as he looked over the ring, he then looked at the note with four simple words that Arthur knew would change his life forever, '**Will you marry me?**' Arthur gasped again and heard a slight cough behind him.

He turned around and saw Alfred standing there with a beautiful bouquet of Tulips and orchids and roses and some other flowers that Arthur had never even seen before. Alfred just stood there with a shy smile on his face and said, "Well? ….Whadya say?" Arthur didn't say his answer till he attacked the American's lips with his own.

Once they broke apart trying to catch their breathe, Arthur said in a quiet whisper, "I will."


End file.
